shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Penntin
• • • }} Penntin is the slash ship between Penny Adiyodi and Quentin Coldwater from The Magicians fandom. Canon Season 1 UNAUTHORIZED MAGIC Quentin enters his new room to see Penny on the other bed. He asks if Penny’s his roommate and he confirms so. Quentin looks over at his stuff and sees that Fillory book 6 is gone. He asks Penny if he’s seen it but Penny says that he hasn’t. He asks why Quentin even has all the nerd stuff anyway, when Eliot interrupts them. THE SOURCE OF MAGIC Quentin sees Penny and calls hey before pushing him. Penny pushes him back, and Quentin tries to push him again, but Penny decks him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He holds Quentin to the ground, Quentin saying that Penny ratted him out, but Penny just says he told the truth. Quentin tells him to get off of him which he does. As Penny starts to walk away, Quentin remember Kady’s battle magic and performs the spell on Penny but when it hits him is just send Quentin flying back. Penny asks what the hell is wrong with him, when Sunderland puts herself between them. She asks who fires off the spell, Penny saying it was Quentin, Quentin admiting to it. She ordered them both to the infirmiry. Quentin and Penny are in the infirmiry, as the nurse fixes Quentin’s arms he screams and Penny laughs at him. Penny calls him a pussy, but Quentin says that nobody asked him. Penny says that Quentin threw battle magic at him and was getting instant karma, pulling out a necklace. Quentin asks what it is, and Penny says that real magicians protect themselves. Quentin asks if anyone will sign Penny out as he laughs. CONSEQUENCES OF ADVANCED SPELLCASTING Penny hears Quentin's thought and sees Quentin sitting against a tree. He stomps up to Quentin, who sees him to late and is backed against the tree, nervously asking if they’re going to fight again. He asks if Quentin knows how to close his mind, because he’ll show him right now. Quentin starts to say that he thought the spell the Eliot gave him was working, as Penny berates him for singing Taylor Swift in his head. Quentin denies that he was, but Penny just stares at him in annoyance. Quentin says that he’ll work on it, and slowly hides himself behind the tree. Quentin watches as Penny walks away. Moments Season 1 Unauthorized Magic * Quentin enters the exam room, and sits next to Penny. * Quentin takes a peak at Penny test to see if it changes, but Penny notices and is annoyed. * Penny and Quentin are in the same lecture. * Penny reads Quentin's mind and answers his questions. * Quentin asks what dubstep is, as Penny looks at him in shock. * Quentin and Penny are in class when the Beast shows up. The Source of Magic * Quentin looks over at Kady and Penny. * Quentin sees Penny in a flashback. * Quentin and Alice interupt Penny and Kady. * Quentin waits for Penny to be done in Sunderlands office. * Penny scoffs when Sunderland suggests that he and Quentin are friends. * Penny blows Quentin a kiss after leaving Sunderlands office. * Quentin sneak over to Penny’s bed while he sleeps and takes Emerson’s Alloy. Fanon On AO3, Penntin is the second most written relationship for Penny and the fifth most written for Quentin. It's also the eighth most written relationship in The Magicians (TV) tag, and the fifth most written in The Magicians - Lev Grossman tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Photos 103 Penntin (1).gif 104 Penntin (1).gif BTS Penntin (1).gif 409 Penntin (1).gif Navigation